


Call, Interrupted

by taylorjacksonandtheolympians



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Iron Man saves you, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Other, mentions of being drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorjacksonandtheolympians/pseuds/taylorjacksonandtheolympians
Summary: Tony Stark (platonic/mentor) - Tony helps you, a young mutant, out of a sticky situation *request





	Call, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on 8-20-17
> 
> https://yallneedtrek.tumblr.com/post/164418902059/call-interrupted

Tony Stark was sitting in his office in Avengers tower on a very important, and tedious, business call. Letting his financial adviser drone on and on about spending limits for the company, Tony turned his attention to the large windows behind his desk. When he looks out at the view, he notes that the street to this side of the building is practically empty, not a lot of people out and about for the day.

Letting his mind wonder in the background where everybody was, Tony noticed something. There was a large, windowless van in the entrance to an alleyway that sat facing his office windows. Usually Tony would just go back to his business, but there was a group of two men dressed in dark clothing, standing in a huddle at the back doors to the van. Thinking that it may just be nothing, Stark turned around to his desk and started fidgeting with a small gadget on his desk.

Once again growing bored, Tony Stark spun around in his desk chair, stopping when he noticed the group of shady individuals was still there, being joined by three more men and a struggling form. Standing up from his seated position, Tony interrupted the call.

“I need to go, there’s something I have to deal with,” Tony cut off the rambling of his adviser and hung up the call. “F.R.I.D.A.Y I need you to scan the street below, see what’s going on with the group by that van.”

“There are six life signs present, sir. Five appear to be assailants, my facial recognition identifies all five of them to have ties with HYDRA. The sixth person appears to be a young girl,” the A.I. said in her automated voice.

“They’re kidnapping her,” Tony muttered to himself but the A.I. heard and responded anyways.

“It appears so, sir.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, I need my suit.”

While the panel in a wall of Tony’s office opened and he stepped into it, the group downstairs managed to inject you with a sedative and get you into the back of the van. Two of the men were in the front seat and three in the back with you making sure you wouldn’t try to fight back anymore while they pulled onto the street and started driving. Not wasting any time, Tony flew through the glass walls of his office and towards the street, following closely behind the kidnappers’ van.

Before the vehicle could pull onto a busier road, Iron Man landed on the roof of the van, alerting the men inside of his presence. Ripping a large piece of steel from the roof of the van, Tony dropped down into the back of it. Immediately, two of the thugs readied their guns and aimed them. Deciding it would be best not to risk ricochet, they refrained from firing just yet. Tony punched one in the face and he fell, grasping at his nose. Another lunged at him and was sent out the back doors of the van when he was kicked by a boot made out of a gold-titanium alloy. After knocking out the last bad guy in the back, Tony turned towards the front of the van, aiming his repulsors.

“Pull the van over immediately,” he demands.

“And why would we?” speaks the driver.

“Because if you don’t, I’ll get the girl to safety and leave the vehicle to crash,” answers Tony.

After the vehicle was pulled over, the bad guys knocked out and tied up, and the CIA was called to clean up the mess, Tony started to wake the drugged girl. Scared purple eyes meet warm brown ones, and the teenage girl starts to panic.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. My name is Tony, I’m here to help you. What’s your name?” Tony spoke to calm you down.

You looked around, making sure that you were really safe before answering the man in front of you. “My name is Y/N L/N,” you say.

“Hi there Y/N. Do you know why those men were taking you?”

“Sir, it seems that Y/N L/N has a mutant X gene, that is why she was being taken to the HYDRA facility,” F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted.

“Are you a mutant, Y/N,” Tony asks you quietly, putting a reassuring hand on your shoulder.

“I’m not like normal fifteen-year-olds,” you answer, looking anywhere but at his face. “I have electrokinesis. That means I can create and manipulate electricity and use it against people. The only reason I didn’t stop those guys is that they injected me with something.”

“I’m sorry that this happened to you. Would you like me to call your parents?”

“You can, but they’re not in town. I was on break from school, I’m supposed to go back in two days. I should probably call one of my teachers.”

“You can call and see if you can come back early. I can take you there and know that you’re safe,” Tony says, wanting you to be okay.

Tony produces a cell phone from inside his super suit and hands it to you. You dial the familiar number and hold it up to your ear. “Professor Xavier?”


End file.
